Lie to Me
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Lucy was in pain, Natsu would do anything to help his friend, so she gave him a mission. Neither of them knew how much their actions would affect their relationship, all they had was the fire that was desire and passion that would consume them. Read and review please. Enjoy Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.


Alrighty then, I'm finally back with a story for all my loyal (and new) readers! This story I had started around February this year, and I didn't get very far before the creativity faded; ideas weren't flowing and my motivation was void. After saving up a considerable amount of episodes of Fairy Tail, I decided to binge it during my time off, and that made me want to read other peoples work on this site. I started reading for ideas, but I came across one authors' story that just captivated me. Amazing story, ideas are fresh and character development is fantastic; it was the only thing I read for days.

After finishing this story's updated work, I felt inspired to write again! I really wanted to post another Fairy Tail story, so I decided to finish this one. Took me two evenings to write the majority of this work, staying up until 1am on both days (even though I had work at 6am) because my best work comes to me during the night.

Hope you enjoy this story and look forward to some more work. Standard requests of review and favourite this work apply. The story that inspired me back into writing was: Broken In The Worst Way, by Synri-Lynn. **I don't own anything of Fairy Tail, belongs to Hiro Mashima**. The plot is my own.

 **"" - Speech**

* * *

 _ ** Lie**_ _ **to Me**_

 **)-(**

He loved the other woman, Lisanna. She knew he did. Could see it in his eyes whenever they were together, whether it was in the guild, or on a mission; the tender, loving look was always there. It hurt. Hurt so much to see those feelings of love directed at someone other than herself. When she saw that, she could feel a piece of her heart breaking, she just wanted it all to end. Better that than to live with this pain.

Today the pain was too much to bare. It was a day at the guild, no missions, no appointments, no celebrations; just the guild members drinking, cheering, being their usual selves. It was the looks, the affection; every time she looked for her teammate he was with her. And she'd had enough of being in pain.

"I'm going home, Mira. I'll see you later."

"Alright, Lucy."

She hopped off the bar stool before she could see the look of pity in her friends' eyes. Obviously Mira knew about her feelings, Mira knew everything to do with the guild. But that didn't mean she wanted to see the pity, it was the last thing she wanted to see.  
Walking past people she saw Gray look at her with a questioning gaze, she just gave him a smile she hoped didn't look too fake. When he returned the smile and went back to chatting with Juvia, she knew her smile had saved her. As she walked out the guild entrance she didn't see her other teammate watch her, a puzzled look in his face. Lucy didn't know it now, but she was going to be having a visitor that night.

 **)-(**

Closing the door to the house she rented, her shoulders slumped, as the full burden of her feelings weighed her down. It was hard trying to keep up her mask of happiness in front of people, took so much effort, and even then it wasn't perfect. Pulling her thoughts away from her emotional burden Lucy decided to take a long hot bath; it always made her feel better, being clean and warm. Dragging her feet across the floor she took off the belt holding her gate keys, gently placing them in her table least she want the wrath of Aquarius for dropping her again. Because it was her house, and she wasn't expecting any visitors, she undressed and dumped her clothes on the floor of her bedroom on the way to the bathroom. It wasn't like she did it all the time, but today she felt like she had no energy, having used it all at the guild. After turning the water on to fill the tub, Lucy gazed at herself in the mirror. She didn't think there was anything wrong with how she looked, people were always telling her how pretty she was, teasing her that she was too beautiful to get a boyfriend, so it couldn't be her looks. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with her, maybe it was the fact that they were childhood friends that was missing with her.  
Sighing, she suddenly remembered that the bath was still running. Turning off the tap, Lucy slowly sunk into the hot water, releasing a tired groan of pleasure as the heat of the water embraced her. Hot baths were the one thing Lucy always looked forward to, she could soak in a hot bath for a whole day if only the water wouldn't get cold. Sinking so that her head was the only thing above the water, Lucy closed her eyes and let the bath to do its job; relaxing and soothing a sore body. She was enjoying it so much that she nearly fell asleep, she had been in the bath long enough for the water to go lukewarm. Mumbling to herself that it was never hot long enough, Lucy grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her tired body as she walked into her bedroom.

Walking out of the bathroom into her dark room, she wasn't expecting to see her friend Natsu, the source of her pain asleep on her bed. It was somewhat annoying that he was here. Asleep. On her bed. It just meant that she couldn't go to sleep while he was there. But waking him up meant that she would have to talk to him, and that would be painful for her. There wasn't anything she could do; she would have to go sleep at the guild. Sighing in annoyance Lucy moved around her bedroom, as quietly as she could, to find some clothes to wear for the night at the guild. She had everything; shoes, keys, jeans, shirt...she couldn't find the shirt she wanted to wear. Looking around her room again she spotted what looked to be a white sleeve that belonged to the blue and white shirt that she had been looking for. Problem was Natsu was laying on top of it, which was the worst. Since she got into Fairy Tail most of her clothes had to be replaced, including her coats, jackets, jumpers, having been destroyed through her numerous battles. Now she only had two long sleeved shirts; one was in the wash, and the other was being crushed by her fire breathing nakama.  
Maybe there was a small chance that she could pull the shirt out from under him without him waking up. It was a long shot, but she wanted to try anyway.

Tiptoeing up to her bed she took a deep breath to steady herself ready for the impossible task before her. Carefully she leaned over Natsu's sleeping form trying to see how much of her shirt she had to work with; it wasn't much at all. Grabbing the loose material that he wasn't laying on Lucy carefully pulled and, inch by inch, her shirt began to come free. Using more force than she meant to, she managed to pull out half the shirt. And wake Natsu in the process.

"Lucy."

"Uh, yeah Natsu?"

"What are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking that! You are after all sleeping on my bed."

"I wasn't talking about now."

A flash of pain crossed her face before she could hide her true feelings for him. "It's nothing, Natsu."

As she turned away from him, he caught the look of pain on her face again, and he knew that it wasn't nothing. Standing up he walked over to her, but when he noticed her shoulders slightly shaking, he stopped short. Why was she upset? More to the point who had upset her? Thinking about it made his anger roar into flames, literally. When Lucy felt a warmth on her bare back she peered over her shoulder to see Natsu engulfed in flames, staring at her like he was ready for battle.

"Who done it!? Who made you cry Lucy! I'll burn them to a crisp for making you cry. Just point them out and they are history!" Every time he spoke flames shot out of his mouth and Lucy had to duck and dodge them when they came too close.

"Stop! Natsu stop! Nobody has done anything! It was you!" Clapping her hands over her mouth after her outburst of the truth, Lucy watched horrified as Natsu's flames were snuffed and he turned to stare at her.

"Wha...What? I did something? How? I haven't hit you, we've barely seen each other, except at the guild. So how!?"

"I-I... It-it's when..." Sighing her shoulders drooped, she just seemed so tired all of a sudden. Like she wanted to let go of everything, which was precisely what she was doing. "When you are with Lisanna."

"What about it? We are together all the time at the guild, how can that be upsetting you?"

"Seeing you... with her... hurts me so much. Every time I see you, it's like a piece of me dies. Because...because it's not me!" The tears returned at full force after she released her true feelings.

Natsu stared at her, shock evident on his face, for he had not expected that from Lucy. Hearing that from her, Natsu's emotions were running wild; happy that she felt for him that way, angry with himself for not noticing her feelings sooner, but it was sadness that was most prominent. He was sad, because he couldn't do anything for her. He was not officially with Lisanna, but he had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend in a few days. That would surely push Lucy to her breaking point. Natsu reached out to the crying girl, but stopped just short of touching her, considering what might happen if he did.

Suddenly he found her in his arms having thrown all caution out the window. Lucy was his friend, his family, his nakama; he wasn't going to leave her in a state of unrest, he'd try to help. Scratch that, he would do anything to help her!

"I will do anything...to see you smile again," Natsu whispered to her. "To see your happy, cheerful face and go on missions with you, like we used to. Just to see you as yourself again. I will do anything."

Turning to face him again Lucy looked up at him, tears still falling down her face.

"Natsu."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Take me."

The request was so blunt and something that he couldn't easily do, Natsu froze in his place with his arms around her.

"Uh Lucy, I can-"

"You said you'd do anything. This is my request."

Closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the desperation in hers, he delivered the grim news. "I can't. I don't love you that way, Lucy. I love you as my friend, my family. But I can't love you as a lover. I'm sorry."

"Lie to me."

His eyes flashed open to stare at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Lie to me, Natsu. Tell me you love me, that you have loved me all this time, that you will love me until the end of time. Lie to me and tell me that I'm yours, and you will take me where I stand."

Not once did she look away from the love of her life; she wanted, needed him, to do this for her, otherwise she would have this feeling of emptiness for the remainder of her life. Natsu on the other hand looked everywhere but at Lucy. What would happen if he said yes? How would it change their friendship? Would they be able to stay as they were? These questions, and others like them, were whirling through his head in the seconds after Lucy's request had been given life.  
When he felt something warm on his cheek, Natsu made the mistake of turning his gaze back to Lucy. He saw lust, pain, passion, desperation and love. And there was a fire in her eyes that seemed to call to him, challenge him to match its intensity.  
Before Natsu knew what was happening he'd grabbed the hand Lucy had placed on his face and wrapped his arm around her slim waist, roughly pulling her against him, his lips smashed against hers.

"Just this once," he breathed between heated kisses, "I'll accept your request."

"Yes," Lucy replied just as breathless as Natsu.

Natsu's hand wandered to Lucy's hip as he guided her to the nearest wall. Pushing her flush against it he surged forward once more claiming her lips in a fiery kiss that stole her breath. With Lucy in that position Natsu had free reign over her body, and he wasn't going to let it go untouched. Slowly he moved his free hand to the front of her body, the only place the towel she was wearing could be undone. With his kiss being short and quick, you would think his hands would be the same, fast and needy. But even though this was a request and he always wanted to do missions quickly to get back to the guild, it was a request from Lucy. And he was not going to hurt her by doing a rough and destructive job; he was going to make it enjoyable for her, because this was the only time he would be doing this mission.

However, Lucy had other plans; she was rough and impatient, wanting more and more of Natsu every second. She could feel his heat from his skin through the clothes he wore and she wanted nothing more than to feel it burn her own. With only one arm free to feel his heat Lucy moved her hand to his belt and practically ripped it in half, not caring as it fell to the floor while she moved to the rest of his clothes.

You can only get so far with one hand, so with Natsu's clothes half off he decided to release his captive in order to finish the job she had started. Without breaking away from their heated battle, Natsu unzipped and shrugged out of his single sleeved jacket and discarded it somewhere over the other side of the room, while Lucy helped him with his pants. Once he was in nothing but his boxers, he moved his hands back to Lucy's body, making quick work of the towel she was still dressed in. Although he had seen her practically naked before, with those revealing outfits it was kinda hard not to look, Natsu still admired her body as though he was seeing it for the first time. Now he wasn't artistic or poetic, so he couldn't use fancy words that could describe how exotic she looked to him, but saying nothing would be just as bad as insulting her.

"Beautiful."

One simple word was all that was needed to tell her his thoughts, and as the blush deepened on Lucy's cheeks, Natsu knew that nothing more needed to be said. Returning his lips to hers, their kiss was more forceful, needy and full of heat, causing Lucy to go slightly weak in the knees while Natsu felt emboldened. Moving away from her lips, Natsu trekked down south and proceeded to suckle where her shoulder met her neck, intending to leave his mark as a memento. While Natsu was busy with her neck, Lucy moved her hands to find his own and manoeuvred them to her breasts. Keeping his hands in place with her own, Lucy showed him what she liked, squeezing his hands, which in turn squeezed her breasts, and caused her to let out a breathy moan.

"Na-aaah...Mmm...' Lucy's voice sounded full of lust. Natsu found her so desirous, he was beginning to wonder how long she had wanted him, and how long he had unconsciously wanted her. One thing was clear though; his desire for her now was a conscious feeling.

Not requiring anymore incentive from Lucy, Natsu moved from the juncture of her neck down to her breasts, made sensitive from the stimulation that he had shown them. Although he had seen them on numerous occasions due to Lucy's wardrobe malfunctions, actually been given permission to view her bountiful cleavage gave Natsu a whole new rush, like finally being allowed to go into the cookie jar instead of sneaking the biscuits out. Cupping them in his large hands Natsu could now appreciate the size of her breasts, and realised how heavy they were. A passing thought filtered through his mind as he wondered if her well-endowed chest gave her any back pain; if he had to carry breasts around as large as Lucy's, he knew his back muscles would be screaming at him. Favouring her right breast, Natsu ran his tongue over her nipple then softly blew on it, causing it to harden, before he took it into his burning mouth and proceeded to suckle it. Him doing this caused Lucy's back to snap back like a bow while her head fell against the wall as she conjured up a sultry moan. Natsu approved of her response to his caresses, but he wanted to hear more of her, as he gently nipped at the nipple in his mouth, while simultaneously pinching her left in between his fingers he got exactly what he wanted.

She felt so weak, like she didn't have a single ounce of strength left in her body. Natsu was making her feel so lascivious, and he hadn't even gotten past her chest. All he was doing was sucking on her breasts but she could also feel his hot, wet tongue continuously drag over her sensitive nipple and it was making her see stars. Without even knowing what she was doing, her body moving on its own, her back curved forcing her lavish breasts further forward and into Natsus' captivating onslaught of stimulation. As her head fell against the wall her trembling lips parted and a wanton moan slipped through and seemed to echo around the room, only to be drowned out by the low rumble of Natsus' growl of approval. Feeling the intense vibrations, and hearing such a carnal sound had Lucy's legs quivering with uncontrolled desire, it was taking what little strength she had left to keep her legs from failing her. But all that effort came undone with what Natsu did next.

Natsu could feel Lucy's body was shaking as she endeavoured to remain on her feet, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to sustain herself for much longer. As he snaked his left arm around her waist, he took her nipple between his teeth and applied a gentle pressure while he lazily rolled her other nipple with his talented fingers. That was her undoing. As soon as Natsu had exercised this method of stimulation Lucy's knees buckled as the last of her strength was stolen from her. She expected to land hard on the floor, but Natsu wasn't having any of that as he had already taken measures to ensure that she would stay right where he wanted her; a quivering mess in his strong embrace. There was no way Natsu was going to let her off that easily, she wanted this yet she couldn't keep up with him, but that somehow made it all the more arousing for him. Having her lose the power to stand on her own was a real boost to his ego, not to mention his libido, and he wanted to feel more empowered by seeing her unrestrained desires. Moving his hand that was still pleasuring her left breast, but not ceasing the suction on her right, Natsu slowly, almost torturously, travelled down her toned naval to rest on her hip. With a gentle rock of his hips, Natsu moved his clothed length against her wet entrance, hopeful that while it brought her more pleasure it would also somewhat alleviate the pain that was starting to accumulate in his cock.

Feeling his hard length rub up against her was unexpected but not unwelcome, particularly when his tip nudged her sensitive bundle of nerves, every so often causing a shaky gasp to escape her. But although he never ceased to pleasure her, Lucy wanted more. With her arms feeling like lead she slowly moved her right hand to tangle her fingers in Natsus' hair, while her left hand moved to her hip where his hand was controlling her movements. When her hand connected with his Lucy slowly pried it away from her, causing a warning growl to emit from deep in his throat to be replied with a whimper, and carefully moved it lower down her body to her dripping entrance. Natsu stilled his hips when he felt the wet heat that was her desire on his fingers, and released sound that sounded so inhuman and a weak mewl was heard as Natsu brushed his fingers, coated in her essence, against her clit over and over. When her hips gave shaky twitches to his every pass of her clit Natsu delved further still to her entrance and slowly embedded a finger into her heat, feeling her walls encase it completely as they reflexively contracted around him. Gradually he pulled his finger out of her and inserted it again, this time with a second finger to accompany it, advancing and receding until his fingers were well coated in her essence.

With her right hand still tangled in Natsus' hair, occasionally pulling when the pleasure was so intense, her left hand was loosely hanging onto the wrist of the hand that was currently pleasuring her nether region. Releasing the hold on his wrist, Lucy moved her hand a little further up to where her clit had been abandoned, and gently drew circles around the sensitive nerves causing a breathy moan to sound from her lips and her walls to clench unexpectedly tight around Natsus' fingers currently being buried within her. Having a guess at what she was doing, Natsu turned his fingers to face up and lazily moved them in 'come hither' motion, while simultaneously starting to moved his hips against their engaged hands, in time with the movements of his fingers, causing a louder mewl to be released from Lucy's parted lips.

"Na…tsu…ah… It's too…much… I'm…feeling funny…" Lucy could barely get the statement out while she endured such pleasure.

"Just let go, Lucy. Let it all go, and surrender to the pleasure at hand," Natsu instructed her as he finally let go of her nipple with a resounding pop. His words caused her walls to loosen slightly around his fingers, and he knew that she was so close to cumming that it wouldn't take much for her to come undone.

"Lucy."

Lucy lethargically moved her head so that she could look at Natsu. What she saw turned her cheeks a darker shade of red as she watched Natsu, with uncontrolled lust in his eyes, slowly move closer to her.

"Cum for me, Luce."

That whispered command was her undoing. After hearing that right next to her ear, it only took one more pass of his fingers within her before her walls crashed down around his appendages, at the same time she felt his hot, wet lips on hers as Natsu stole any and all sound she made while his fingers continued to stroke her as she rode out her orgasm, prolonging it as far as he could.

When her walls had finally decided to subside, Natsu carefully removed his fingers from her and slowly snaked his tongue out to lick her exotic flavour off his hand. He eyed Lucy with a salacious gaze as he watched her try to regain her breath after yielding to the pleasure that he had given her, noticing that she was trying to stand on her own but failing miserably; her orgasm must have hit her harder than a ton of bricks for her to still be this weak in the knees. Seeing no other option, least he have her where they stood, Natsu carefully scooped Lucy up into his arms and made his way over to her bed before gently placing her on the lush fabric. When he moved away from her to rid himself of his pesky boxers he caught Lucy's hungry stare for a moment before it was distracted by her thighs rubbing together to try and subdue the heat that was beginning to burn within her, his gaze was so intense. That motion was the last straw for Natsu. Never mind ripping them off, he down right burnt his boxers off his body, Lucy had caused this desire to take root in him and she was going to help him to overcome it.

Natsu all but jumped on her, he wanted Lucy so badly, his cock was throbbing painfully with need and he just had to be inside her heat to see if it was as good as it had felt on his fingers. He moved to claim her lips once again as his hand released the sheets that he hadn't known he was grasping, and lowered between their heated bodies down to his length. Careful not to grasp it too tightly Natsu guided his cock to Lucy's entrance, dripping from her desire for him and quivering from anticipation of what was to come, and stroked it over her slit making sure to cover the entire length in her musky essence. As he lined himself at her entrance he felt Lucy jump slightly and wondered what she was on edge about. When he slowly pushed his head into her vice, Natsu suddenly broke away from her as he released and noise that sounded like it was a mix between and moan of pleasure and growl of desire, while Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face to his chest, trying to quietly endure the pain. Gradually moving further and further into her Natsu felt something tear as he used a bit more power to sheath himself fully in her heat, causing Lucy to softly cry out from the intrusion, he stilled as he felt the wet tears on Lucy's face, and he realised that she had been unsullied before this mission had started.

"Luce," Natsu ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her weeping, before he tilted her head to face him. "Luce, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Natsu held his breath as he waited for her reply. Mavis, he hoped that she wouldn't make him stop, but if she was in this much pain, he would stop, even if it killed him in the process. When she slowly shook her head Natsu released a small sigh of relief.

"No. I don't want you to stop. Just, give me a minute," her voice was shaky as she voiced her request, but sure of what she wanted.

With no choice but to wait until she felt that she could handle what was going to come next, Natsu continued to comb his fingers through her hair while he whispered soothing words, his own way of trying to help with her pain.

As the moments passed her pain slowly changed to pleasure and when Natsu felt her begin to wriggle beneath him he knew she was ready to continue, he wasted no time as he began to build a slow but rhythmic pace he believed Lucy would be able to keep up with. He watched as with every thrust her face would change from one filled with pain, to one of desire, and when she finally opened her eyes to look at him, Natsu faltered slightly in his pace as he saw Lucy's eyes held lust and wonder at the feeling of having their bodies connected for the first time. But he also saw love along with those other emotions, and he mentally cringed as he felt the guilt that came with this mission. Not being able to handle her intense emotions for him, Natsu closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lucy's and slowly began to increase the tempo of his thrust, supporting most of his weight on his left arm near her head and angling her hips with his right. Not having much else to hold onto while he plunged into her heat again and again, Lucy moved her hands from around his waist up to his back, and every time Natsu did a particularly strong movement of his hips, she found her nails lightly dig into his flesh as she tried to ground herself. It was like he was trying take her high into the sky, above the clouds, before he would finally force her to plummet back down to earth; she wasn't sure if she would be able to last as long as that.

Faster, his momentum had increased as soon as he had felt Lucy drag her nails down his back, surely leaving red angry marks of her affection; faster, it increased when he heard the muffle sounds of her voice, trying desperately to hold in the moans of her pleasure; faster still, when he reached his right hand between them to slowly draw circles around her sensitive nerves that had helped him bring her to release once already. It would not be long before he would drive her into euphoria once again, but his own release was fast approaching and he was going to make sure Lucy came before he surrendered the bliss that was release, or at the very least took her with him when he did fall.

"Lucy," Natsu heatedly murmured, whilst still supporting his weight he moved his left hand to her head, he gently pulled her hair forcing her to expose the pale skin of her neck to him. He placed one, two, three light kisses on her neck and Lucy quietly whimpered at the feeling. "Lucy, I want you to do something for me."

"Uh-huh."

Natsu slowed his thrusts until they were happening only every so often, causing Lucy's hips to come up and meet them in hopes to try and get him to return to the pace that he had just lost. Not taking the bait that she had obviously set for him, Natsu slowly ran his hot tongue from her collar bone, up her neck, to stop just below her slightly red tinged ear.

"Lucy. Cum with me."

His momentum returned full force, and Lucy had to wrap her legs around his waist just to keep herself in place as Natsu pounded into her, rubbing her clit, with no sign of mercy. She felt the heat that had slowly pooled in her fill faster than before as Natsu relentlessly bucked into her hot sheath, add to that his fingers rubbing her clit as fast as he was thrusting into her, and she wasn't going to last another minute!

Natsu was almost at his limit, another minute of this pace and he was going to fall off the edge he had slowly climbed to, but he could feel that Lucy wouldn't last even that; her walls were starting to loosen around his cock, and he could feel minor contractions as he continued to pleasure her.

"Cum with me, Luce."

That was it, she was done; finished, pushed to her limit. Natsu had taken her higher above the clouds that she could have imagined, as if they had soared through the stars themselves, then fell back to earth, the pleasure increasing with every contraction that ripped through her. Where Lucy went, she dragged Natsu along with her, plummeting down from the high he had reached. He couldn't stop the erratic thrust of his hips as Lucy's walls gave powerful contractions around his cock, forcing him to lean back and release a deep, carnal moan as he felt his own essence mix with hers inside her.

Finally, as they both returned from the euphoric plains, Natsu found the strength to pull out of Lucy and collapse next to her. Closing his eyes, he waited until his breathing had somewhat returned to normal before he turned to look beside him; Lucy was worn out so much, she had passed out practically as soon as Natsu had pulled away from her. Staring at her for a while, Natsu could feel the guilt slowly creep back into his heart, as the realisation of the nights' events plagued his mind. What would happen now? Could they ever go back to being friends? Would this affect how they saw each other? Natsu was too tired to try and figure out the answers to these serious questions, but he knew he couldn't stay here. Softly ascending from his place on her bed he looked back at Lucy and saw what a mess he had made of her; he couldn't leave her like that. Quietly making his way to her bathroom he returned with a wet towel and cleaned away most of the fluid that had managed to seep out of her. Then throwing the soiled cloth into her wash basket, Natsu drew the covers over Lucy's body and silently dressed himself. Taking one last look at her, Natsu left the apartment through the front door, not once noticing the tears that had started to flow down Lucy's cheeks.

 **)-(**

A few days later saw Lucy sitting on the bar stool in front of Mira-Jane at the guild hall. She hadn't seen Natsu since that night, and she was silently thankful for it. She just about to order another glass of strawberry milkshake, when the guild doors opened and she heard the familiar shout of Natsu announcing his return home, along with Happy…... and Lisanna. Watching from her place on the other side of the guild hall, Lucy watched as Natsu, Happy and Lisanna took their seats on the bench opposite Gray and Juvia, observing how Natsu had his arm slung around Lisanna's shoulders and a light bush dusted the girls' cheeks. Not wanting to watch the scene any more Lucy turned back to her drink and proceeded to ignore them. That was the plan at least, until Gray raised his voice in surprise.

"What? When did this happen?" Gray explained as Juvia also expressed her joy.

"Juvia is profoundly happy for you Lisanna."

Hearing the commotion, Mira called out to the small group.

"What's going on you guys?" She questioned as she continued to clean the mugs behind the bar.

"Mira, you wouldn't believe it, but Natsu asked me to be his girlfriend this morning!" Lisanna's overjoyed voice was like a knife to Lucy's heart; it was too painful.

"That's wonderful news, Lisanna!" Mira was over the moon with this development.

As the rest of the guild members that were currently there made their way over to the two to congratulate them, Lucy remained in her seat at the bar, with Mira standing close by observing the commotion. Lucy couldn't take the heartache any longer, as she slowly stood from her chair and turned to Mira-Jane.

"Hey, Mira."

Turning towards the celestial mage, Mira noticed the sorrowful mood that was surrounding Lucy. "What is it Lucy?"

"I want you….to erase my guild mark."

Mira stared at her friend for what seemed like an eternity before finally asking in a more serious tone, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

When Lucy gave a short nod, Mira quietly sighed.

"Then, let's go talk to the master."

 **)-(**

Man, where the hell was she? Natsu hadn't been on a mission with Lucy for days, for that matter, he hadn't even seen her since he had announced his relationship with Lisanna a week ago. The last he saw of her; she was heading up stairs to gramps' office with Mira. Walking down Lucy's street, thoughts of the night they had shared filtered back into his mind, he still felt somewhat guilty about the whole incident, but what was done couldn't be undone.

Coming into view of Lucy's apartment, Natsu raced toward it and scaled the building to climb through his normal entry; the window. Jumping into the building he realised something was off; Lucy's scent was so faint, it was like she hadn't been in here for days. Making his way into the other rooms, Natsu could smell her scent even less that in her bedroom, everything was still in place, nothing had been moved, but it seemed like Lucy existence had been wiped from the home. Walking back into her bedroom, Natsu noticed that the writers desk that was usually messy with papers and reference materials used for her stories, was unusually clean. Marching over to the desk, he noticed a single piece of paper was lying on the bench, and when he scanned the page, he felt the tears he hadn't known he had been holding back falling down his face. What had he done?!

As the paper slipped from his hand, the four words that were elegantly written on it would be forever in his memory.

 _Thank you for everything..._

* * *

*Sigh* That story took a long while to write. Hopefully there weren't many spelling errors or phrases that sounded out of place, I had my "editor" check over it several times, but you can't get everything. I will definitely work on my other stories again, the motivation is there, hopefully they will be finished soon as well.

Again, please review and favourite this story, I accept constructive flames as well. Thanks again, see you in the next story.

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**.


End file.
